The Dance
by BandGeek99
Summary: The high school Valentines dance is tonight, and the DDs are all excited! Who will it be to get their crush this year? Just a cute fic I promised to write a while ago. Taiora Takari and Mimato are all included. There will be multiple chappies. R and R!
1. Chapter One: Let the Romance Begin

The Dance – by BandGeek99

**Just as I promised – my Valentines Day fic! Yes!**

**I sat at the computer for maybe ten minutes before the slightest bit of inspiration struck, and even then I had no idea how to put the whole thing together. I was armed with the keyboard, some Post-It notes, and a black Bic Stic. Not much, but, hey, it helps.**

**After much thought and cramping of fingers, I have presented you with the following story. Please enjoy and tell me what you think!**

**The couples that will be featured in this story are as follows: Taiora, Mimato, Takari, and that's just about it… Enjoy!**

**I don't own anybody in this fic with the exception of any original characters I might throw in. I'm only playing with them… heh heh heh… MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**I also don't own the song(s) I throw in. They're property of the Killers (and possibly other bands, I'm not sure yet though). I'm just borrowing them.**

**This is dedicated to all of the girls and guys out there waiting for their Valentine. May you find them soon. ;o)**

**000**

"Come on, Sora! The dance is _tonight,_ we have to get _ready!_ Like, NOW!" Mimi cried, dragging Sora into her townhouse by the wrist.

"I told you, I don't have a date, so I'm not going," Sora said, groaning.

"So? I don't have a date either and _I'm_ going! Come on, I'll let you borrow my clothes!"

Since the time they'd returned from the Digiworld back in middle school, Sora had started to become more and more girly. She now wore a tiny bit of makeup, designer clothes (even if they were mostly tees, hoodies, and jeans) and spent more time on her appearance than she ever thought possible. Borrowing Mimi's clothes was a treat.

"Pleeeeeease?"

Sora groaned. "Fine. I'll go with you to the stupid Valentines dance. Happy?"

"Yes!" Mimi said, now smiling widely as she unlocked the front door of her home.

"Hey, girls," the housekeeper, Alice, said, looking up from a book she was reading in the parlor. "How was your day?"

Alice wasn't all too tall, but she had a nice figure and her blonde hair was styled in a bob cut. She was like Mimi's second mother, since her real one was not at home until seven in the evenings.

"Hey Alice," Sora said as Mimi dropped her bag next to the door.

"Sora's gonna come to the dance with me tonight!" Mimi said, approaching Alice and hugging her.

Alice jumped up and got a malicious gleam in her eye. "Sora's coming to the dance? Can I help dress her up?"

Sora gave her fellow eighth grader a funny look. "What?"

"It's this complex thing," Mimi sighed. She then turned back to Alice. "As long as I get to be in charge of clothes, you can do makeup and hair."

Sora looked from one female to the other. "Oh, God, help me…"

Mimi led her upstairs into her room, where a fluffy towel and a bathrobe awaited Sora.

"Take a shower and I'll pick out some outfits," the brunette commanded.

Sora didn't dare go against Mimi's requests (okay, more like demands) and picked up the bathrobe and towel. "I'll be out in a few minutes."

000

Tai sighed and decided to oblige to Kari's requests and go to the dance. Really, though, she had threatened to chop up his pictures of Sora, hang his boxers from the balcony, and glue his goggles to his face.

He switched on his CD player and put his Hot Fuss CD in (by the Killers). The brunette skipped to track eight ("Change Your Mind") and listened as he got dressed.

_Racey days  
Help me through the hopeless haze  
But my oh my  
Tragic eyes  
I can't even recognize myself behind  
So if the answer is no  
Can I change your mind_

He thought about why he liked the song as he pulled on some jeans and a tee shirt. Maybe because the song told was so much like his own. After Sora had chosen Matt that Christmas, he became a complete and total wreck on the inside. Nobody except maybe Kari noticed.

Even Tai knew that he wasn't himself, so he decided to do something about it. As a high school sophomore, he asked the now-single Sora out again, and again she declined, though for entirely different reasons.

Tai shook the memories out of his head and pulled out a white button down shirt. He threw it on, not bothering to do up the buttons and sat on his bed, listening to the music.__

Out again, a siren screams at half past ten  
And you won't let go  
While I ignore, that we both felt like this  
Before it starts to show  
So if I had a chance  
Would you let me know?  


"Jeez, Sor," he said quietly. "If I even have the slightest chance… just tell me…"

000

Sora stood in line at the door and waited her turn to get in. She had been forced into a black miniskirt and black tank top with a red jacket, red knee-high stockings, and a pair of black shoes with three inch chunky heels. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and some locks hung down by her ears, framing her face.

She finally reached the beginning of the line and marked her name on the student list. She handed the admission lady six dollars and entered the cafeteria where the dance was to be held.

She looked around for anyone else she knew, but found nobody. She decided to move to the other side of the floor near the DJ. She knew that Matt and Tai liked loud music.

"Sora! Wait a second!"

Sora spun around and saw Tai weaving in and out of dancing bodies toward her, his shirt flying out behind him in his rush.

She smiled. "Hey, Tai."

"Sora, look, I…" He took a deep breathe. "I'd really like to, uh, I don't know… take you out to dinner and a movie sometime, if that's okay with you…"

_  
Why aren't you shaking  
Step back in time  
Graciously taking  
Oh you're too kind_

She smiled widely at him, but then wiped it off of her face. It was probably just a friend thing, right?

He gulped and in the quick quiet between the songs, he sang,__

"And if the answer is no

_Can I change your mind?_

We're all the same  
And love is blind  
The sun is gone  
Before it shines

And I said if the answer is no  
Can I change your mind?"

Sora grinned and hugged him. "Sure, Tai. Actually, there's pizza soon. How about that's out big fancy-restaurant type dinner? The dance can substitute for the movie."

He shrugged. "Fair enough."

Sora smiled and gave him another hug. "Coolio."

The two laughed and left to find Matt, but suddenly Tai remembered something. "Hey, I'll be right back, I got to pick something up."

She gave him a confused look, but said, "Okay. See you in a little while!"

He smiled and made his way out of the building, making sure that he'd be let back in.

The teenager made his way down the street and stopped at the store on the corner.

He remembered going there so many times as a little kid. Even though the paint on the door was peeling and the sign reading "JOHNSON'S GENERAL STORE" was faded, they always had exactly what he needed and all the advice he could wish for.

Tai entered the small shop and the person behind the counter looked up. "Ah, hey, Tai."

"Hi, Miki. Do you have any flowers or maybe some chocolate?" he asked, leaning up against the counter.

"Did you finally get a girl?" she asked, her green eyes glinting mischievously.

"Yeah. I finally got Sora. Kind of…"

"Tell me more," Miki pushed, throwing her brown hair behind her head and leaning over the counter. "Did you ask her out?"

"I, um, asked if she wanted to go to the movies and out to dinner."

"What did she say to _that_?"

"Well, she said that the pizza at the dance could be our dinner and the dance would substitute for the movie."

"It's a start!"

Tai grinned. "You know, you're absolutely right. Now, about the flowers and or chocolates?"

Miki sighed and handed over a small gold box of chocolates and a single carnation. "Here, take these."

Tai reached for his wallet but Miki stopped him. "No. I've known you since you were four, you're kind of like a second son to me. You don't pay for these."

He looked slightly surprised but hugged Miki, said a quick thank you, and bolted back out the door.

She looked after him and sighed. He had been waiting for Sora for forever. She just hoped Sora was the right one.

000

**Okay, Chappie one is done. Next chappie will be… Mimato! Yay!**

**Stay tuned and READ AND REVIEW!**

**Luv**

**BandGeek**


	2. Chapter Two: Loving Akwardness in Mimato

**Guten morgen! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. I was banned from the computer for a small amount of time, it took me longer than anticipated. Oh, well, I'm back now with the next chapter! YAY!**

**Enjoy!**

**000**

(MATT'S POV)

I shifted my weight from one foot to the other, slightly jumpy. My hair was fine, my tee shirt was comfy, my sneakers were new and my jeans were comfortable, too. I was just nervous. It was like that whenever… _she_ would be around.

When I say "she" I mean Mimi. I absolutely adored her. She had finally decided that she didn't want fluorescent pink hair for life, so she had taken out the dye. Her hair was now back to her natural soft brown color, which I thought was very cute for her.

Anyway, I waited to get into the dance. I'd just seen Tai bolt back through the door and show the lady his ticket, a plastic bag in his hand. I wondered what it was for. _"Probably a gift for Sora or something,"_ I figured, shrugging it off.

"Matt! Hey!"

"Huh?" I turned around and saw Mimi standing right behind me, about three inches shorter, even with her pink stilettos on. She was wearing a white blouse with a pink vest, a pink miniskirt, and white leggings that cut off just below the knees. She was gorgeous.

"Matt are you okay?" she asked, eyes full of concern. How I loved those eyes…

"MATT!"

That took me out of my dream world. "Oh, uh, hi Mimi. Sorry, I just kind of spaced out for a sec…"

She gave me a funny look. "Uh huh. So, I didn't think I'd see you at the dance without a date. Figured that'd ruin your, ahem, 'manly pride'."

"How so?" I asked, checking my name off of the student list, Mimi following suit.

"Well, you almost the most popular guy in school, second maybe to Tai."

I winced. Mimi sure knew how to put lemon juice in an open wound. "Don't bring that up!" I snapped, handing the admission lady my cash.

She rolled her eyes and handed the volunteers the admission fee. "See? That hurt your 'manly pride,' so why wouldn't not having a date? It shows that you weren't able to get a girl."

"Correction," I began, holding up my index finger. "I wasn't able to get a girl _worthy_ of me."

She laughed and several girls behind her shot her evil looks. I knew it was because Mimi and I were friends and had a nagging feeling that they'd kill her if I ever told her my true feelings in front of them.

"Come on, let's head into the café," I said, pulling her along.

She looked confused, but decided to play along.

"Are you okay today, Matt? You're a little out of it…"

"I'm fine," I assured her, stopping near the mural in the cafeteria on the opposite sides of the kitchen. "There's something I need to tell you."

Her eyes looked a little glitter with tears. "Um, Matt, I, uh, I…"

_Crap!_ I thought. _She knows what I'm gonna say and she's gonna be all like 'I'm sorry, Matt, I don't feel the same way' or something else like that? Or worse, what if she's afraid she's going to ruin our friendship or something?"_ I mentally shook the thoughts out of my head and said, "Yes?"

"Matt, I – I really, uh," she took a deep breath. "I really really like you!"

I stood there dumbfounded, my jaw slack and my eyebrows high with surprise.

She began talking very fast. "I'm sorry if you don't feel the same way but I felt I needed to get it over with before you say anything because I have a feeling you're going to say that you need advice to ask a girl out, because you always go to me for advice, and-"

There was a loud shout coming from next to us and I saw Tai standing there, an excited looking Sora standing close.

"Hey Mimi, Matt," she said happily. She turned to my companion. "Hey, Meems, can I talk to you in the bathroom for a sec?"

Mimi nodded and followed the cheery redhead out into the hall.

"Dude, did you tell her yet?" Tai asked, leaning against the wall.

I sighed and recounted what had happened.

"Hey, com'ere," he said, calling out behind him as he made his way to the lobby.

I followed through the crowd, confused slightly. What was he taking me to the coat pile for?

Tai bent down and reached under his familiar, beaten, brown leather jacket. He pulled out a small box of chocolates and handed it to me. "Here. This is for you."

I gave him a funny look.

He read my facial expression and said quickly, "Dude, I didn't – that is – Matt, you gotta believe me, I didn't mean it in that way!"

I laughed and after a moment he did too.

After a moment, we had composed ourselves and Tai extended the chocolates out to me. "Give these to Mimi and tell her what you think of her."

I took them and said, "Thanks, man. Good luck with Sora."

He grinned. "Hey, I've had some luck with her tonight, hopefully I'll have a little more."

I smiled and we headed back into the cafeteria to find the girls.

000

(MIMI'S POV)

Sora yanked me into the ladies' room and turned to face me, excited. "Well? Did you tell him?"

I nodded wordlessly.

"What did he do? What did he say?"

"Well, he didn't really say anything. His mouth dropped open and his eyes rose up so high it looked like he was highly amused or really surprised."

Sora's eyes filled with understanding. "Oh."

"How did it go with Tai?"

"I didn't tell him yet, but he told me," she said, blushing sheepishly, reaching over to borrow my lipstick.

"Hey!" I laughed, but didn't yell at her for it. I pulled out some mascara from my purse and applied it.

After a while, I asked, "Do you think Matt likes me back?"

Sora's mouth hung open as she stared at me. "Of _course_ he likes you back! Mimi, when I was going out with him in freshman year, he'd get all nervous and jumpy when you were around and even if we just passed you by in the park on a date, he'd gawk at you until you were gone. He's absolutely _crazy_ for you!"

I squealed and hugged Sora, who was clearly a little surprised by my actions. "Oh, thank you Sora!"

000

(3rd PERSON POV)

Sora shoved Mimi into the café first and ran off to find Tai.

Matt had positioned himself in the corner near the mural again.

Mimi ran up to him, panting. "Hey – (huff) - Matt!"

He smiled and gave a one handed wave, his other hand hidden behind his back.

"What're you hiding?" she asked, trying to peek, but he turned and kept the front of his body facing her.

"Uh-uh-uh, no peeking!" he laughed, watching her try desperately to see what he had.

Mimi gave up and stood dead in front of him, hands on her hips. "Why can't I see it?"

"You can, just, after I say this one thing."

She looked at Matt, somewhat hopeful and scared at the same time.

"Mimi, I like you. I mean, like, I really like you. I don't know if you like me the way I like you, but I would assume so because of the speech you gave me earlier and, oh, forget this." He held out the hand that had been behind his back and extended it. He was giving her chocolates.

Mimi's face broke into a huge smile and hugged him tight. "Will you be my Valentine?"

"Most definitely."

000

**So there you have it! Next up: Takari and the ending! YAY!**

**See u soon!**

**BANDGEEK**


	3. Takari and Finale

**Okay. I'm back. Phew…**

**I've had rehearsal every night of the week, so I didn't get much time to type until my schedule opened up and I had some elusive thing called "free time." OMFG!**

**This is the last chapter in the story (sniff). I'm sorry to say that I have to end it, but I had a ton of fun writing it! Maybe I'll do one for Halloween… just a humor/funny story, though… Not too much romance… Aw, who am I kidding? It'll end up being a romance anyways! ;o)**

**And so, without further ado- (giggles) I've always wanted to say that, "without further ado…" Anyway, here's the final chapter in a story about one night that changed their seventeen-year-old lives forever…**

**000**

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTE!**

The song that is used in the second part of this chapter, "For the Actor" by Mates of State, is a duet between a guy and a girl. I will have the parts as follows:

Male: **Oh you and me… blah blah blah…**

Female: _Oh, you and me… blah blah blah…_

Both: _**Oh you and me… blah blah blah…**_

Now that that's settled and out of the way, one with the show! Er, story!

**000**

Kari looked up into Cam's face. "Look, I'm really sorry, but, I, uh…"

"You don't want to go out with me?" the sandy-haired boy said, his blue eyes looking somewhat downcast and disheartened.

Kari nodded her head in a very embarrassed way. "Yeah. I just don't know if I really want a relationship right now." That was only part of the truth…

Cam smiled weakly and nodded. "I understand. Well, I'll see you in homeroom on Monday, right?"

Kari smiled back and said, "Bright and early. Or, well, as early as my idiot brother can get me to school…"

They both laughed.

"So we're cool?" Kari asked hopefully.

"Yeah. Sure. Friends are friends, after all," Cam said grinning, giving her a one-armed hug. "So I'll see you later?"

Kari grinned and nodded. "Yep! Bye!"

"Bye!"

Cam disappeared into the crowd.

Kari looked after him and sighed. They had been friends since sixth grade, and this was the first time in three years he'd ever tried something like that. It must be hard, getting rejected by a close friend…

"Hey! Kari!"

She turned around to the right and saw TK making his way through the crowd, trying to get to her without getting his hat knocked off.

"Hey, TK!" she said. "What's up?"

He smiled and shrugged. "Nothing much. Saw you talking to Cam. What's the deal with you?"

"He asked me out."

TK smiled weakly, obviously a little bit shocked by this piece of news. "Oh. That's, uh, that's great."

"But I turned him down."

TK's jaw dropped. "Why?! Don't you like him? I mean, he's the most popular guy in freshman year! You spend half the day with him!"

"Because we're close friends, Takeru. Nothing more, nothing less," she said, smiling warmly at TK's shocked expression.

"Oh," he replied, blushing slightly and looking at the ground to hide his embarrassment.

"So you couldn't get a date?" Kari asked, smirking. She knew that TK was sensitive when it came to girls.

He turned even redder. "It's not that I _couldn't_ get a date, I just, well, I never asked anybody."

She put her right hand on her hip and gave him a confused look. "Huh. I didn't figure you'd do that…"

He shrugged. "I just didn't want to go with anybody except…" He trailed off.

She moved her hands in a circle. "…except who?"

"Um, nobody…"

Kari gave him a funny look and was just about to speak when her favorite dance song came on. It was called "Runaround."

She grabbed TK's hand and dragged him towards the crowd.

Yolie, Sora, Tai, Matt, and Mimi joined them and Tai and Matt were wildly dancing, screaming, _"Do you feel like a man when you push her around do you feel better now?"_

The girls screeched, _"She falls you runaround?"_ in reply.

Kari laughed as the song after came on.

"_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me. I still feel your touch in my dreams…"_

There were screams from all around the dance floor as the song, "Every Time We Touch" came on over the loudspeakers.

Kari grabbed TK's wrists and turned to face him, singing along with the music. _"Cuz every time we touch I get this feeling and every time we kiss I swear I can fly! Well, can't you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last! Need you by my side…"_

He grinned as she enjoyed herself, not knowing that his hidden feelings of affection were exactly the same in her.

"Oh, TK!"

The blonde groaned. "Oh no…"

It was Tiffany. She had long dark hair and bright blue eyes and was forever nagging TK. The two of them had once gone out in sixth grade, but TK broke it off after a month. She'd been the one mistake he'd made and she was laboring under the delusion that they were still together. You can imagine… oi vey…

"Takeru, honey, happy Valentine's Day!" she said, hugging him tightly.

He was obviously a little frightened by this sudden action.

Kari cleared her throat loudly and Tiffany released TK and looked around.

Her eyes finally met Kari's annoyed pair of brown ones. "Oh. So _you're_ here are you?"

"Nice to see you too, Tiffany," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes and folding her arms across her chest. Somehow Tiffany knew about Kari's secret crush on TK and decided to make it horrible for her.

"So, TK, honey, I thought that maybe you and I could sneak out to a dinner place near here tonight," Tiffany said, taking TK's hat and pulling on a loose thread.

"Um, sorry, but, uh, Kari and I have plans tonight," TK replied, reclaiming his hat and slipping an arm around Kari's waist. _"If I'm going to get rid of the Leech, I might as well do something that Kari and I can benefit from too,"_ he thought.

Kari, however much she hoped that TK was serious and wanted to go out on a date with her, knew that the chances he meant what he said were slim. She played along anyway, anxious to get rid of the cockroach.

"Oh," Tiffany responded, somewhat blankly. "Oh. Well, see you around." With that, she flounced off into the crowd, her hair bouncing behind her.

The two breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey, pizza's here!" someone in the crowd called from the door.

TK and Kari exchanged glances and ran to beat the crowd.

000

"Kari, do you want Diet Coke, regular Coke, or Root Beer?" TK asked, holding a can of Coke under his arm, a plate of pizza in one hand, and his other hand examining the sodas.

"Um, Diet, please," she replied, taking a can from her companion.

"There you are," he said, grabbing his own can of soda in his free hand.

The two made their way outside the lobby, but not quite outside the school, into one of those little foyer rooms. They sat down, leaning on the locked doors that led outside and began to eat their supper.

"Hey, um, TK?" Kari asked after a while.

"Mm?"

"When you told Tiffany that we had plans afterward, did you mean it? Or were you just saying that to make her leave?"

TK sighed, put his pizza on the floor next to him, stood up, and pulled Kari onto her feet. He took a deep breath and said, "Kari, I want to tell you something."

She closed her eyes, fearing for the worst.

"I… I kinda don't know how to say this, but, I, I, uh, I wanna be with, well, I wanna be with you," he said, feeling a bit awkward saying that to one of his best friends.

Kari's eyes flew open and she grabbed his hands. "Really?"

"Of course!" he said. "If that's okay with you," he added hastily, blushing and looking down at the ground.

"Well, DUH!" she cried, wrapping her arms around him.

There were several wolf whistles from around the room where others had sat down to eat.

TK decided to do something very brave and yet also rather stupid; he decided to kiss Kari in plain sight of everyone.

Nobody in the room, to this day, was totally sure how long the new couple was there, but one thing was for certain: they were going to be together for a loooooong time.

000

**FINALE! TAIORA! (Yes!)**

Tai dropped down into a seat at one of the cafeteria tables set up in the lobby as Sora opened a can of Dr. Pepper.

"Some dinner, eh?" Tai said jokingly, gesturing to his two slices of pizza.

"Yeah. Cost you extra for the second Pepsi and extra slice, huh?" she responded, pointing to the hot slice of sausagey goodness.

"Yup, but it's totally worth it," he said, lifting the piece up to his face and inhaling the sweet scent of sausage, grease, crust, and cheese. Then he dangled it between his two hands and slowly lowered it into his mouth.

Sora laughed at his antics. "Jeez, Tai, you're so weird!"

He smiled and shrugged. "I know. But everyone loves me anyways."

"You're so full of yourself…"

_**Oh, you and me on a fantasy  
This is what it's like **_

_**This is what it's like**_

_**On a fantasy**_

No, I wouldn't challenge your home  
In the basement of words we knew  
There were more of us  


The two ate in silence for a moment, Tai gulping down some soda after each couple of bites of pizza.

"Hey, it's not so great, is it?" Sora asked, giving him an amused look over her slice of pepperoni.

He shook his head. "This was supposed to be the best pizza on this side of the city."

"Not what you thought it was, eh?"

"Yes, I already said- Oh, hi, Matt, Mimi," Tai said, looking up and realizing that the blonde and brunette were standing at the side of the table.

_**  
Don't want to make you grow numb  
If it's not what you thought it was  
Legs are for discovering  
**_

"So how are you two doing?" Tai asked slyly, noticing Matt's hand in Mimi's, both of their cheeks a bright pink.

"Are you…?" Sora asked, but noticing the extremely happy look on Mimi's face she stood up, squealed and hugged the brunette so tightly Mimi's head might have popped off.

"So what do you see in the very near future?" Tai asked Matt quietly. "Make out city?"

Matt didn't seem to notice what Tai had just said. He was staring at the back of Mimi's head and said, distractedly, "I just see her. All the way down the road I see her. Mimi."

Tai shook his head. _"He's gone… There goes good ole Matt, far away where he won't wanna go out into the park and try to play soccer and hit on girls… Goodbye, Matt, hello 'Yamato'. God, help me…"_ he thought.

"Um, Sora, could you get off of me? I can't really breathe," Mimi choked, gently trying to push her friend off of her.

_**  
Relieved and now we see the road  
This is what it's like**_

_**This is what it's like**_

_**on a fantasy**_

Little codes bring the balance to none  
And the shapes of your hands do tell 

_**Of such a rare variety  
**_

"So what have you been up to?" Sora asked, sitting back down on the round little seat.

"Matt was telling me all about how he got this really nice summer house on the coast in Hawaii. His band mate got it through family connections and they rent it out in the winter months. Then they all take turns sharing it in the summer."

"Interesting… Matt, do you think you could let me stay there this summer? After all, I'm turning eighteen this March," Tai said, holding his soda aloft in one hand.

"Maybe…"

_**  
Relieved and now we see the road  
This is what it's like **_

_**This is what it's like**_

_**On a fantasy**_

"Matt, come on!" Mimi said suddenly, tugging the blonde's arm. "They're playing my favorite song!"

Indeed, the song "Never Felt Like This Before" by Shaznay Lewis began to play in the cafeteria.

Matt sighed and said, "Sorry, guys, but-"

"Come ON, Yamato!"

Matt winced. "She's using full names. Catch you later!" He was dragged away by Mimi, leaving his slightly amused friends behind.

"I guess that love makes you do crazy things," Sora remarked, looking after them._****_

You put your life on hold as we interest one another  
Two steps closer to the level I imagined  
I remember when it poured and you sang to me in summer  
It's a fantasy 

"Hey, do you remember last summer when we all went down to the lake house that Mimi's parents own and it started pouring?" Tai asked, ripping a piece of pizza crust off and putting it in his mouth.

"Oh, yeah! We were outside on the lawn goofing around and then – BAM! – downpour! You got out Matt's guitar once we got inside and started singing. That was awesome."_****_

You put your life on hold as we interest one another  
Two steps closer to the level I imagined  
I remember when it poured and you sang to me in summer  
It's a fantasy

"Do you remember when we were in freshman year and you tried asking me out?" Sora asked, out of the blue. "You stopped everything just to come and see if I'd go to the concert with you."

"Yeah. Thanks for bringing up the pain," Tai groaned.

"Well, to be honest, deep down I thought it was pretty sweet and downright attractive that you weren't angry at me when I chose Matt," she said, putting her hand over his on the tabletop.

He gulped. They were so close the level he'd imagined they could possibly be on without being together. "Sora, I…"

_**Relieved and now we see the road**_

_**This is what it's like**_

_**This is what it's like**_

_**On a fantasy**_

_**You put your life on hold as we interest one another  
Two steps closer to the lever I imagined**_

_**I remember when it poured and you sang to me in summer**_

_**It's a fantasy**_

She gave him a puzzled look. "Huh?"

Tai took a deep breath. "My feelings for you haven't changed. Now that you're single again, I want to know; Will you be my steady?"

"Your what?"

"My, uh…" Her eyes were just so beautiful.

"TAI!"

"My girlfriend," he said, reasserting himself. "I want to know if you'll be my girlfriend."

_No, I wouldn't challenge your home_

**(You put your life on hold as we interest one another)**_  
In the basement of words we knew  
_**(Two steps closer to the level I imagined)**

_There were more of us_**  
(I remember when it poured and you sang to me in summer  
It's a fantasy)  
**  
_**Don't want to make you grow numb  
**__If it's not what you thought it was_

**(This is what it's like)**_**  
**__Legs are for discovering_**  
(This is what it's like on a fantasy)**

"You really want me to be your girlfriend?" Sora asked, slightly shocked.

"Yeah. I mean, who wouldn't? You're smart, cute, funny, adorable-"

"You already said that!" she giggled.

"Oh well, I said it again. So there." He stuck out his tongue in a "neener neener neener" manner.

_Put your life on hold_

**(Oh you and me)**

_Put your life on ho-o-o-o-o-old_

**(On a fantasy)**

_Oh, whoa oh oh oh_

**(This is what it's like **

**This is what it's like)**

_Ah ah ahhhh_

**(On a fantasy)**

Sora took a sip of her soda and said, "Tai, I accept."

Tai looked up from his piece of pizza, which he was tearing the cheese off of. "What?"

"I'll be your girlfriend."

_Put your life on hold_

**(Oh you and me)**

_Put your life on ho-o-o-o-o-old_

**(On a fantasy)**

_Oh, whoa oh oh oh_

**(This is what it's like**

**This is what it's like)**

_Ah ah ahhhh_

**(On a fantasy)**

He grinned, ran around the table, and hugged her. "Thank you. I'm so glad!"

"I'm just amazing aren't I?" she asked as Tai sat down next to her.

"You most certainly are," he replied and kissed her on the cheek.

She looked a little surprised. "You missed."

"What?"

"You missed," she repeated, as if talking to a stubborn four-year-old.

"Huh?"

She sighed, smiled, and kissed him on the lips.

They quickly broke apart.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Tai," she said quietly, her cheeks turning pink.

"Yeah. Happy Valentine's Day."

000

**I'm done! And it only took 24 pages of typing! (grins) I'm just amazing, am I not?**

**Okay, so the finale was a little lame, but who cares? I did an okay job with the rest of it.**

**Please tell me what you think!**

**BANDGEEK**


End file.
